the pharaoh's servant
by thegirlwhosaidhi
Summary: One day Atem hears someone singing in the gardens. Who is this person and why does he look like him. YxYY Vivian bashing. *AU* !DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

Toni: why am I writing this again?

Yami: Because I said so, now write!

Toni: But I don't want to.

Yami: You owe me!

Toni:*Whimper*

*****************************U*************************************

Atem walked down the halls of his Place. He was rubbing his temples in stress. All day he had listen to people about arguments, sometimes they were arguing for the most stupid things, then he had to sentence 16 people to death and the other 24 to lesser punishments. 10 were now slaves, 7 had some body part cut off, and the other 7 were to spend some time in one of his many prisons. After that whole ordeal there were council meetings, various meetings with several of the priest. Seth had badgered him about getting married sometime soon, but with all this shit he has to do how can he even look at a women let alone speak to her before being swept away by one of his many priest. Atem sighed, lately it seem that all of his problems just piled on top of one another. Atem keep walking mostly because he knew Vivian would be waiting for him in front of his room. Atem didn't hate the women it was that she was a total what do you call it? A total pain in the behind, whenever she was around him she would stare at him with so much lust that it made him very uncomfortable. Then she would then try every little trick in the book to get in his pants.

Atem stopped in his tracks; he was right by the place gardens when he had stopped. He heard a beautiful voice in the gardens. He walked down the path to the small lake. In front of the lake was a beautiful girl. The girl had hair like him but the ends were dyed purple instead of red, and his skin was a darker tan. The woman was singing such a beautiful song that Atem lost himself in it. Soon the song had stopped and Atem open his eyes to see the singing woman. Atem almost recoiled in shocked as the small woman was not a woman at all but a young boy who look to be 13 years old, a small child really. The child had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His eyes where a deep purple like the tips of his hair, this matched his beautiful pale skin and his small petit figure. What shocked Atem the most was how the boy looked very much like him.

The boy saw Atem and ran.

"Wait! Stop please!" Atem shouted as he ran after the small boy. When he stopped he realizes that he had lost he boy. "Ra dam it!" He shouted.

****************8*****************8********************

Yugi hid in vase slowly breathing from his run. Who was that guy? Wow that guy could run. He wasn't sure he could keep running. Maybe that's why he was in a vase right now.

"Ra dam it!" He heard someone yelled behind him. Maybe it was that guy ,that guy sure did look a lot like him except he was taller, tanner, more muscular, his hair had more blond in it than his, and this eyes were blood red. It was like a better sexier version of himself, everything he has always wanted to be. It made him a little jealous.

He heard the guy walked away and Yugi crawled out of the vase and ran back to his room. Maybe he was lucky and Vivian hadn't come back to her room. For Yugi was her newest servant and not just any servant, Vivian personal servant. Yugi hated the job but he need some way to bring money back home to him, joey, and Honda. The tree boys had lived together for a long time but Honda got fired from his job and Yugi wanted to help them since Joey's job as a solider only paid so much. So here Yugi was a personal servant to a huge cunt.

Yugi got in through a place window just in time for Vivian to slam the doors open and close.

"That stupid pharaoh! How dare he denied me again." Vivian yelled. This was the 5th time the pharaoh had told Vivian that he would not let her into his pants. Smart guy in Yugi's mind.

"How could he not want all of this!" She yelled pointing to herself.

"I don't know my lady. Only a fool would not want you to be his bride." Yugi said picking up what had fallen when Vivian had stormed in

"Your right bugi!" She said holding her arms out.

"It's Yugi mam." Yugi said taking her jewelry off.

"Whatever!" She puffed. "That Pharaoh doesn't know what he has."

"Of course miss." Yugi said pulling the long white robes off the skinny woman. Vivian grabbed Yugi by the hair.

"What did I say about calling me Miss." She yelled pulling his hair.

"I'm sorry mi- I mean My lady." Yugi said. Vivian let go of his hair and slapped him across his face.

"Hopefully that will teach you." She said getting in to bed. "Good bye Yugi." She said. Yugi walked down the halls into his small bedroom. Ever since he had gotten this job Vivian had made him stay at the palace in case she needed something. Yugi had only seen his roommates a handful of times. Yugi slowly went to sleep knowing that tomorrow was the start of another horrible day and at the end he would return to this small room with one window, one small rug, a small bowl for washing and one bed for him.

*********************U********************

Toni: was that good.

Yami: Yes Yes Yes very good except.

Toni: What!

Yami: Vivian hit my Yugi

Toni: And?

Yami: Nobody hits my Yugi! NOBODY.

Tony: Okay, Okay, let's just cool down and let's think about how to write the next chapter so that Yugi doesn't get hit again.

Yami: Okay let's do this!

Toni: If I feel like writing a next chapter

Yami: What?

Toni: PLZ REWVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of pharaoh's servant, I was going to put this off till I finished PCIS ch 6 but you guys keep going on about how you like this so much so… here it is

Yugi helped Vivian out of her bath and into a pale blue dress with gold trimmings. He put a long strap over her shoulder and placed a gold pin on it to connect it to the long dress. Vivian sat down at her vanity, Yugi began to brush Vivian hair as she began to talk.

"I wonder how I can get the pharaoh to notice me." Vivian said sighing. Yugi rolled his eyes, he had never seen pharaoh Atem but the way the girls talk about him Yugi wasn't surprised if he gold beams shooting out of his eyes. "Bogi are you listing to me!?" The woman before him yelled.

"Of course Lady Vivian." Yugi said coming out of his thoughts and ignoring the name.

"I need some advice on how to woo the pharaoh. " Vivian said. Yugi had no idea what the pharaoh was like so he began to put her hair into two buns on top of her head.

"Well you could try to help the pharaoh." He said hoping she wouldn't yell at him again.

"I Guess that could work, but what do I help him with?" She said grabbing a ruby red stick and applying it on to her lips. Yugi let out a sigh.

"I don't know Lady Vivian; I have never met or seen the pharaoh." Yugi said giving Vivian a pair of gold earrings, several gold rings, a gold necklace, and several gold bracelets that all match each other. Vivian thought about her predicament as she place the gold on her person. Yugi walked to Vivian huge closet and grabbed a pair of sandals. He walked back to her and jumped a full foot in the air when Vivian screamed,

"I know what to do now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi landed on his bum with a soft thud. "Yugi let's go!" She said grabbing Yugi's arm and dragging him along with her.

"Where are we going?" He said shaking.

"You're going to with me to see the pharaoh!" She yelled.

Atem walked out of the warm bath and dried himself off. As soon as he was dried servants come and began to dress him in his royal clothing. As the servants gave him his golden crown and puzzle, he thought about that young boy he had seen in the gardens. Atem wondered who the boy was and how he could-

"Hey!" Atem yelled at one of the servants who had grabbed his ass. The servant that had manhandled his but was a pale woman with short hair and bright blue eyes, she mutter "I'm sorry" before bow down to him. Atem snorted and stormed out of his room fully dressed and headed to the throne room. Atem walked into his throne room where he was greeted by all of his high priests except priest Seth who gave the remark of.

"I see somebody decided to join us today." Atem chose to ignore this comment and sat in his golden throne.

Yugi walked behind Vivian all through the place meeting random lords and ladies all were from various lands under the pharaoh's rule. You see the pharaoh own many lands throughout Africa, South America, Central America and Asia while the romans ruled almost all of Europe, parts of North America, Central America and parts of Asia, and the Americans ruled the parts that the other two country's did not control. Soon Vivian grabbed Yugi and pull Yugi along with her. When Yugi asked where they were going all he got was a

"We're going to the Lords meeting." The Lords meeting was when all the lords got together with the pharaoh to talk about the lands, money, and other stuff that Yugi didn't care about. Soon they had arrived at a set of doors. The doors had dragons carved into it and were a golden yellow color. The doors open to reveal a round table that was slowly filling up with people. All of them wore different outfits; each outfit was native to the lands the lords controlled. Yugi stood by Lady Vivian as everybody sat down. As everybody settled two doors open to reveal the Pharaoh (or who Yugi guess was the pharaoh). Yugi gasped as the man sat at the only empty seat (which was a golden chair with red and blue accents all over it), the man looked like him, but unlike Yugi the man had blood red eyes and tan skin. His hair was also different from Yugi's, instead of purple ends the spikes on his star shaped hair was red (like his eyes) and blonde bangs spiked up through his hair like lighting blots. The greatest difference was that this man held his head high and had an air of confided around him. While Yugi had his head down and as Joey had said he was a bit of a "Pushover".

"Hello again everybody, I hope you all have been well." The pharaoh said. This earned some grumbling from Lord Ishtar who got one of his towns raided by the thief king Bakura. Lady Ishtar (Lord Ishtar's older sister) hushed him. Yugi glanced at the noble Ishtars, Lord Marik Ishtar had no top on, but wrapped around his chest was golden straps lined with small red gems. His arms had many gold arm bands on them, all had many colorful gems on them. Marik also had red pants lined with gold accents and gold shoes went with a gold headband with many feathers sticking out of it. The young lord also had eyeliner around his eyes and lipstick on his lips. His nails were painted red and on his back was a strange tattoo. When anybody asked him about it he would change the subject. It was the same with the rest of the family.

His sister (who was sitting next to him) had long black hair (unlike Marik's blonde) and blue eyes (unlike her brother's purple). Her skin was just as tan as her brother but unlike him he wore a very plain white dress with a long white robe. Her dress was trimmed with gold. She wore gold bangles on her wrist and had a small gold tiara on her head. Yugi wished that he was lady Ishtar personal servant because for starters she was so pretty.

Lady Ishtar was probably nicer than Lady Vivian and wouldn't hit him when he called her "miss".

While Yugi was day dreaming the Lords and Ladies were talking and soon the topic the evil thief king Bakura came up, everybody was angry about what he had done to each and every one of them. When one of the lords slammed his fist on the table, waking Yugi up from his light daydreaming.

"Look Marik we all know your mad, but" The Pharaoh began to say.

"He stole from my villages, which I don't care about but. He stole from my villages! My land! My house! He took my family jewels! He took my mother's weeding ring! I demand that that idiot thief be beheaded!" Lord Marik yelled at the pharaoh. Yugi thought that the Pharaoh was going to out the lord in jail for yelling at him like that but instead he took a deep breath and looked at the lord with dark eyes.

"Marik, I know you would like this man to be killed but we can not kill a man we can not find." He said with his deep baritone voice. The Pharaoh's voice sent chills down Yugi's spine.

"Well if your just gonna sit here on your ass all day then I'm gonna go find this thief!" and with that the angry lord stomped out of the meeting. Yugi could hear Vivian make a "tic" sound as she shake head.

"I am so sorry my pharaoh-"Lady Ishtar began to say but the Pharaoh held his hand up to stop her.

"It is okay, I'm sure your sister will have a nice long talk with him." The Pharaoh said with an evil smirk on his lips. Yugi shuddered, Lord Marik sister was the Pharaoh's only priestess, Priestess Isis. The priestess was a kind woman the oldest of 4. The priestess could be really scary at times.

The lords meeting today was Ra dam boring, after Marik had a fit the rest of the meeting was uneventful except when Lord McGriffin said he might have a location on that blasted theft king.

As Atem walked through the place he remembered Lady Vivian's new servant, the servant was the same boy as before. Throughout the meeting he had to try his hardest to not stare at the boy, or just grab him and run off. He had to admit the boy is extremely cute. Atem wanted to grab the boy and pull that shirt over his head to see his slim chest and then suck on his soft n- FUCK! What the hell are you fucking thinking, he's a servant you're a Pharaoh. You can't just go to random servants and, well do that. Isn't that a reason you have a Harlem, well you don't anymore. You got rid of that after one of the girls tried to run a sword through your neck, but it was there for the reason of sexual pleasure.

Atem did notice the small bruise forming on the boy's cheek. Vivian has always slapped the servants around but Atem has always told her to stop it or else and maybe it was time to show the spoiled bitch what "or else" meant. As the young Pharaoh walked through the gardens he heard a soft voice singing.

"That voice!" He said as he duck behind a stone pillar. He turns around to see the young servant boy singing an old lullaby. He was so enchanted by the song that he came out of his hiding place and began to walk to the boy. The boy stop and began to run, blushing all the way.

"Hey wait!" He said as he chased the boy. The boy trip somewhere while running and fell face first. As he got up Atem grabbed him by the wrist and held him against the wall.

"You know it's not to run from people when their trying to talk to them." He said to he boy.


	3. I'M SORRY

Yugi didn't know how it happened, but soon the extremely handsome pharaoh was now on him.

"Now can you care to tell your name now?" The Pharaoh asked him.

"Y-Yugi s-sir." He said stuttering, he had no idea of what to do. Joey had always said to kid where it would hurt the most, but this was the Pharaoh! He can't hurt him or he'll be hanged.

"Can you please tell me why you were singing in the gardens?" The Pharaoh asked his dark deep voice. Yugi looked away and started to try to get out of the hold he was in.

\[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]

Yeah I'm sorry but this will be the last chapter really, I'm sorry for everybody stuck with this and who wanted to see the end, and what will happen. But recent events have come up and it has made me want to stop writing Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions all together. A great friend of mine has gotten trolled on her amazing thiefshipping Fan Fic and it's only not hers but many other amazing writers have been trolled by this person. I do not want a story that I worked long and hard for to just be a big joke on tumblr. So again I am very sorry everyone for having spent their valuable time. But before you go please see this girl or boy who takes one quote from a good story and makes sound like a bad fic. Thank you and have a merry chrismas!

Link: fanfictionfromtheshadowrealm . /


End file.
